Clorboid
by edward18
Summary: Ancient cities buried below the culdesac? Dopey villains? Evil carnivorous monsters? Sounds like one of Ed's B movies come to life dontcha think? Well, as Eddy might say, what ya waiting for, go and check it out!


I own Jack Kite, JAke Diabolical, and Angel Amy, nothing else.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Ancient Cities and Dopey Villains

"Well hello Eddy!" Double-d exclaimed happily opening the door to his friend who just waltzed in, "What's up?" "Oh nothing much, thought we might try no scams for a day sound good?" Eddy asked lying on the couch in the living room. "Sure!" Double-d replied happily as he did not always enjoy ripping people off as could be told, "So what should we do?" Eddy thought this over for a moment and sprung up, "Call Ed up and meet me at the construction site, I've got an idea!" With that the short Ed bolted out the door and down the street leaving Double-d in the dust to run towards their friend's house.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ed! Oh Ed!" Double-d hissed tapping on his friend's basement window, "Come on, you should at least be up by now!" After a few minutes of tapping Double-d decided to sit downand was immediately sucked into his tall pal's room and into a big bear hug. "Double-d!" Ed cried glomping him causing the child to gasp and hack, "So nice of you to join me!" "For what?" Double-d asked wonderingly as he was let go of. "For a monster movie! I got Attack of the Clorboids by Jesse Barrick! It's said to have the same feel as the old kinda movies!" Ed exclaimed yanking out of a tape of what looked like a B-Movie.

"Oh, well that's nice and all Ed," Double-d sighed leaning against the wall and examining the cassette, "But Eddy needs us at the construction site, not a scam, dunno what it is…" "Oh…" Ed replied getting ready to head out, "Well okay then." "Maybe we can watch this tonight?" Double-d suggested putting on the table, "You can bring it over my place and we can all see it!" "YEAH!" Ed agreed slipping out into the morning air and hoisting Double-d out with him. They duo ran off to meet their leader.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "About time ya guys got here!" Eddy exclaimed looking over at his two friends, "We got some work to do!" "What exactly might we be doing today Eddy?" Double-d asked curiously approaching him, "We're in the middle of nowhere!" "Well, guess what? My brother said a long long long time ago that there was an ancient civilization of some sort here and that it was buried beneath this very construction site!" Eddy replied excitedly clasping his hands together.

All the smart Ed could do was slap his hand to his forehead in annoyance and embarrasment, "This is what you brought us out here for!" "What?" Eddy asked oblicious to his stupidity, "There's no evidence against it!" "It's an old stupid legend! There is no way an ancient civilization is buried here!" Double-d yelled at him, "We might as well have checked out the old factory like when there was that city wide blackout!" "It's just as unbelievable as that episode and you know it!" Eddy told him frustrated, "There was no way what happened could have been explained logically before then!"

"Hmph!" Double-d huffed and turned away, "I'll go check out the factory, at least that's sure to have stuff in it I don't have everything in there figured out anyways. You guys can stay here and…dig I guess!" With that Double-d walked off and Eddy got Ed to work. "Who does that guy think he is, I'm the boss around here, that's how the team works: he's the brains, you're the brawns, and I'm the leader!" Eddy cried as he showed Ed where exactly to dig.

"Hey boss!" a female voice exclaimed into a walky talky, "Guess who's digging up some ancient junk?" "Who Angel Amy?" replied an annoyed older male voice. "The eds," said Amy's long time companion Jake Diabolical. There was a bit of silence and then the voice responded, "Really? Well where are they digging I wonder?" "At the construction site, guess telling Eddy's bro a few years back worked for ya didn't it?" Amy asked veiwing the adolecant kids digging still. "I guess so, you guys, and you can not mess this up, make sure they dig in there, you need to! Jack Kite out!" with that the voice became silent and static filled the device (read Under the Head of a Shadow for info on them).

"We had better not mess this up ya know," Jake said leaning back on one of the beams of the construction site, "Jack will kill us if we don't get this simple thing right, you know how he is…" "Yeah yeah," Amy sighed hugging her living-mate, "Hey weren't there supposed to be three eds?" "Yeah…yeah there were!" Jake exclaimed perking up, "Double-d's missing!" "Oh man!" Amy cried nervously, "We can't slip up at the very beginning, he really will kill us!" "Quick! You go hunt down their friend I'll keep an eye on them!" Jake ordered standing on the beam and supporting himself by putting his hand on another before falling to the ground and landing on his head with a thud. "Right!" Amy replied leaping down and running off across the cul-de-sac.

"Come on Ed! Dig faster! We'll never get it done by nightfall at this rate!" Eddy barked at his sweaty friend. "Come on Eddy, let's take a break I could use some lunch," Ed complained climbing out of the hole with what strength he had left, "Besides I heard AKA Food has some pretty tasty burgers!" "OK fine, but we better make it quick, we need to get back here soon!" Eddy replied helping his dirty companion up and rushing off. "Hm…" Jake murmured to himself looking over the side of the hole and hopping down into it, "Man, they really are never gonna get done at this rate, I might as well give em a well needed hand!"

Upon saying those words the black haired fourteen year old got to work with his three fingered claws (Two hands with three fingers on each/a thumb and two fingers on each all ending in claws) and slashed the ground wildly making cut marks everywhere he could. "Yeesh!" he gasped looking up at the sky, "I shoulda taken Amy's job before telling her what to do!" Seeing as the boys wouldn't be back soon he got back to work at digging there hole down farther into the ground. "At least they won't question how it got bigger, well maybe Eddy might but he'll just be thankful in the end!" Jake told himself slashing more and more, removing all the debris of centuries of decomposing and eroding that he could.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Oh "Double-d!" Amy shouted anxiously looking about in all directions of the cul-de-sac, "Where on earth did that kid get off to!" "Hey keep it down out there!" came a voice from Ed's house, it was Sarah. The redhead had opened her window and yelled at the older girl then realized she wasn't from around Peach Creek, or maybe even this part of the world as Amy had claws for thumbs. "Well who are you?" she asked wondering and eyeing the newcomer from her house, "We don't get that many visitors around here ya know."

"Oh hi," Amy said smiling at the female, "I'm looking for one of your brother's friends his name is-" "Double-d, I heard ya shouting! Look, Double-d's cute and all, but why do ya wanna talk to him?" Sarah asked looking down at the blonde haired girl with two bangs justing out from her forehead and a ponytail in back. "Just need to ask him some things, heard he was the cul-de-sac genius?" Amy said nervously trying to sound convincing.

"Alright I'll tell ya where he is, but only if you promise not to feel up on him or nothing," Sarah replied blushing, "He told me not to let anyone know but he was going down to that old factory beyond Park n' Flush." "Right!" Amy replied bowing and running off, "Thanks!" "She had better not do more than just talk to him," Sarah sighed taking a sip of a smoothy she had gotten early, "She didn't know I was the cul-de-sac pounding champ, hehe."

"My lord, why did he run all the way out there, nothing's there except the cul-de-sac defenses and…oh man! Why didn't I convince Jake to let me keep an eye on the other two!" Amy gasped as she ran quickly across the creek and into the field beyond, past the Eds multiple scam when they tried to get people to catch various things, and towards the shillouete of the factory behind it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Man, "You're right Ed, we did need a lunch break!" Eddy exclaimed with his mouth full of food, "This is delicious!" "Hey guys!" Johnny said walking over to the duo with a melon (Captain Melon Head's melon?), "Whatcha up to?" "Eddy wants to dig to the lost colony of Atlantis!" Ed perked up and took a bite of his burger. "Really!" Johnny exclaimed with a hecktic smile, "Ya know I could help! Me and Plank have nothin to do today!" "One, it's just a lost civilization not Atlantis! And two, kay, we could use all the help we can get!" Eddy replied swallowing the last bit of his food he had amassed on his tray.

"Might as well get going right?" the shortest ed said dumping the trash that was left on the tray in a garbage can, "It's gonna be a blast, we'll be world famous! I can see it now, front page! Eds and Johnny Discover Lost Civilization and Make Millions! I like that!" "Yeah!" Ed agreed stuffing the rest of his burger down his throat and tossing his tray to the rack where they were stacked. "Then let's go!" Johnny exclaimed eagerly and ran off ahead of the Eds.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Let's see here," Double-d sighed flipping through another page on the expiremental specimen, Clorboid, "I already know all I need to about this b-movie species, these things can't exist and certainly not on this planet so why did they make this file?" Edd flipped to yet another screen of words in the abandoned factory, "Nothing all that interesting…wait a minute! Incident near the construction site! What is the date…January 2nd 1996! The construction site then would have been our neighborhood now so if this has to do with the Clorboids then…oh no! If they really exist then, man this'll be bad, not that they're real but still something happened there!"

"Warning Warning," a girl said sarcastically from behind the genius and slinking towards him seductively, "Unauthorized access, you must get off now boy." "What the!" Double-d exclaimed spinning around and spotting the space pirate, "So you're Angel Amy! Why are you in the files on here!" "Funny you should ask, I honestly didn't know that we had profiles back then," the blond girl Sarah had talked to said approaching the younger boy, "But ah well, you should know all about me then." "Like how you and Jake suck at doing anything good or bad?" Double-d sighed leaning against the enormous computer and shutting his eyelids half way.

This stopped Amy in her tracks and sent a shiver up her. "I don't know why that should bother me, just about everyone knows about us being lame anyways but I'm way more than enough to catch you!" she exclaimed laughing and flicking her hair about. "You know it really did have everything in your file. From your breast size to your love of Jake all I need to know was there and more, so what is your mission this time?" Double-d question pocketing a disk he had scanned. "Oh, it was just about that wittle file you were reading, making sure things go how they're suppose to at the construction site with your pals and stuff is all," Amy replied winking, "If you'd have stayed there I wouldn't had to come and make sure you didn't get in the way."

"No I had no idea at the time Amy," Double-d told her shifting his eyebrows, "Why'd ya wink?" "Well it's true," Amy said approaching the boy with her arms extended, "You are pretty darn cute!" Before Double-d could say anything he was in an embrace with the teenage girl too embarrassed to realize what she was doing, "I saw where ya put that disk!" Quickly Double-d slid beneath her arms and yanked her hand away from his pocket while blushing, "No way you're getting your hands on this!"

"Oh but ya liked the hug, hows about another?" Amy asked walking towards him and swaying her hips. "Why? So you can use your thumbs or sword on me?" Edd asked sweating with excitement and nervousness, "I don't see why you aren't a good criminal!" "Oh I know!" Amy said stomping on a metal catwalk in frustration, "I mean come on, I've got the looks, the skill, the most faithful companion anyone could have! I even have bigger boobs than most girls my age!"

"Oh yes quite!" Double-d agreed inching backwards more and more as she stomped about on the catwalk making it shutter with each thump. "Honestly, you're smart, what am I missing?" Amy asked sticking her lower lip out sympathetically. "Um…" Double-d murmured as her face pressed up against his and he moved back finally getting himself off the catwalk, "Smarts?" "SMARTS!" she screamed hysterically before stomping one last time and her eyes went wide. CLANGUOO! That did it, in no time at all Angel Amy had stomped the catwalk out from under her and flung herself to the water below. "Yep!" Double-d laughed as he exited, "Definitely the smarts!" The blond haired girl just growled in irritation as she made her way towards the sewer passages.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is this it!" Johnny asked rushing towards the hole the eds had been working on. Jake's ears immidiately perked up. Currently Jake was in a position he had found himself to be comfortable in, laying down on his and resting his head on the palms of his hands as the sun beamed downwards into his current domain. "Oh man, well time to get outta here!" the lightly tanned skin boy exclaimed beginning to dig his three fingered claws into th e earth at his side and tunnel beneath the groups' feet.

"I hope they don't find me!" he hissed moving all that he could out of the way (Note: Jake and Amy do not have fingernails). THUMP! There went a fossil along with many other bits and pieces of debris as he dug as fast as his body would allow him without collapsing in on himself. SHRING! "Ouch!" Jake gasped seeing he had sliced into an underground sewer passage.

"Yeesh, well at least they won't find me in here!" Jake told himself spotting a manhole leading leading up above where the eds would be positioned as he sealed the hole back up with some metal and stuff. "Jake?" a voice came from farther down the sewers. "AMY!" he called back and rushed to his best friend hugging her immediately, "What happened to you?" "What happened to you?" Amy asked back playfully and let go of him, "I couldn't get Double-d but I think I might've beat him back here!" "It doesn't really matter now, I helped so much with the digging that the others are gonna crack through by the afternoon!" Jake told her and showed her the manhole way up.

"Well might wanna get up there!" Amy told him and climbed as fast as she could throwing the metal cover off and surfacing then helped her friend up. "So, wonder what we should tell the doc?" Jake asked doubtfully and Amy exchanged the look. "Well we could just tell him when they break through ya know," she told him putting her arm around his neck, "He can take care of the rest." "I sure hope he doesn't find out we messed up…again!" Jake hissed lying back like like he had in the eds' hole.

"Who did all this work!" Eddy could be heard exclaimed and looked at his two companions. "Don't look at me, I was at the food place with you," Ed told him as he peeked down there. "Me too, I just got back with you guys," Johnny said to the leader of the group. "Ah, that sly Double-d," Eddy whispered with a smile, "How nice of him to do all this work, and he said he wouldn't help! Well Ed, might as well finish it up!" "Right!" the big lumux replied and hopped into the hole not noticing Jake's tunnel.

"Wonder where our genius ran off to though," Eddy wondered and then turned to Johnny, "Let's get down there and help the big lug, eh?" "Right!" Johnny replied and hopped down with Plank in his arms to begin moving some ground.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Guys guys!" Double-d gasped as he hurried towards the construction site as fast as his feet would carry him. He had been running through the scenery of the cul-de-sac and places surrounding it for about fifteen minutes now and had tripped quite a few times. "Guys! Stop digging!" he yelled not catching anyone's attention except Jake and Amy. "Well well, here comes the kid that outsmarted me…" Amy hissed with a grin and ran towards him. "Oh man!" Edd screamed seeing the oncoming evildoer with her sword drawn.

"Hiya Double-d!" she exclaimed and grabbed him by the neck. "Heya Amy," he choked while she held him up, "No hard feelings?" "Right…" she replied grinning and tossed him in back of her knocking both Eddy and himself into the hole below, "None at all now!" "Nice throw!" Jake exclaimed high fiving her and the earth began to tremble, "What the?" FWOOSH! That did it, the hole collapsed inwards spewing rocks, the kids, and anything else into the depths below, into an ancient civilization-like setting.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed and then saw Double-d and pointed at him, "Ha! It does exist you owe me twenty five cents!" Double-d just moaned while Jake and Amy looked down at the newly revealed setting and got out their walkie talkies. "Jack," they said simultaneously, "We're in!" "Great," the scientist on the other end replied, "Check it out, I'll be there soon! Don't screw this up!" Jake and Amy nodded their heads and clicked the devices off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hoped everyone liked this chapter, I just decided to make up a new little story. Some of you might be familiar with Jake, Amy, and Jack and some of you might not, but just to let you know they are my villains that I've made up (along with countless others). Well anyways hope everyone liked this so far, just a little expiriment.


End file.
